A Rose's Thorns
by SoubiplusRitsuka
Summary: The thorns of a shattered past may just cause the rose of love to bloom…and that rose can also fall to the sharpness of those thorns.
1. An End's Beginning

**Chapter 1**

**An End's Beginning**

The pages were set in the right place. The last page had finally been reached. Team Urameshi's story had finally reached the end. Yet, in Hiei's heart, there was still a longing. And this longing is where our story begins.

It all starts at an end. The end of a certain tournament that would determine who would rule all of Demon World. It was a magnificent event, fights rounding off one after the other. And Yusuke, the one who created the tournament, son of the great Raizen himself, lost. He ended up losing to Yomi, one of the rulers. Either way, he still seemed pretty happy about the whole thing. Hiei, on the other hand, was not too happy. After finally waking up from recovery, he realized that he didn't belong there. Something in his heart was telling him that he didn't. Sliding on his clothes, he made way for the door. Before he reached the door, though, Mukuro grabbed his arm to stop him. "Wait," she said. "Take this with you." Hiei held out his hand, and she gave him his lost tear jewel. He looked at it for a second or two, but then put it in his pocket. Walking out, he says, "Thank you," before the door closes completely behind him. He knew he was causing her sadness, but he had to leave. His string of fate was telling him to leave this place.

After Yusuke found Kurama and Kuwabara in the Human World, he noticed that Hiei was walking towards them. He went up to Hiei and said, "There you are! Where have ya been?"

"Nevermind me, detective. What about you? Did you win?"

"Well, about that…"

"You didn't, did you?"

"Nope. Oh well!"

"What are you so happy about? You lost, didn't you?"

"Well, yeah, but that's no reason to dwell on it!"

Grumbling on the inside, he muttered, "Whatever," before he walked away. Yusuke just stood there, confused. Meanwhile, Hiei went over to Kurama, asking him how he did. "I lost as well," said Kurama.

"Is everyone here losing?"

"We can't help it, Hiei. It just happens. Like Yusuke said, we can't dwell on the past."

Hiei nearly burst out of anger on that statement. Disappearing in a flash, they all stared at each other. "What's wrong with him?" asked Kuwabara. "I'm not sure," Kurama replied, "But I'll go see if I can find him."

Wandering aimlessly for an hour around Tokyo, Kurama still could not find Hiei. He was about ready to give up, but something in his heart was telling him to go on. He continued his search, but once he did, he found him. Hiei was finally found, sleeping in a tree as usual. Kurama, pondering, decided to go check and make sure he was okay. Climbing up the tree with ease, he looked at Hiei. "_He seems okay_," he thought to himself. "_He looks so innocent when he's sleeping_." Kurama looked at Hiei now with depth. He noticed how small his body was, and how puzzling his face looked. Blushing at the sight of him, Kurama could feel himself getting closer to the fire apparition. Closing his eyes slowly, he could feel his heart racing inside of him. As this was happening, Hiei could feel someone's body heat. He started to open his eyes, still being incredibly sleepy. His eyes widened immediately once he realized what was happening. He was lying in a tree, feeling the warmth of another's body, and Kurama was kissing him.

**Yep, Chapter 1! Disclaimer: I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho.**

**I hope you enjoy!**


	2. A Tangled Thread

**Chapter 2**

**A Tangled Thread**

A first kiss is something one treasures for a long time. For Hiei, however, it wasn't going over so well. After leaving in a blind rage and falling asleep in a tree, he was being woken up to Kurama kissing him. Realizing what was happening, he pushed Kurama away, yelling, "What the hell are you doing?"

"Ah…sorry…I didn't…"

"Sorry doesn't cut it, fox." Looking towards the ground with disgust, he yelled, "Why don't you just leave me alone!" before taking off into the darkness. Kurama just stared off into space, feeling as though his heart was filled with lead. "_I should have expected this_," he thought to himself. He treaded the whole way back home, wondering if he did do the right thing.

Three days had passed since Hiei and Kurama had last spoken to each other. Sure, they still saw each other, but Hiei wouldn't dare talk to the fox, not after "that" time. Every time he would even stare a passing glance at Kurama, he would feel nothing but utter disgust. And Kurama, well, he felt many things. Deep in his heart he felt anguish, pain, sadness, and any other depressing feeling you could come up with. And yet, he still felt confident about what he did. This little feeling of optimism still laid in the darkest part of his heart. Even so, he still felt terrible. Heading towards home after another long day, he hoped he could find some peace in just a good night's rest.

Hiei's usual tree was waiting for him as he walked closer to it. Jumping up to the branches with ease, he felt something in his gut that he had never felt before. He felt compassion. Ignoring this feeling, he fell asleep, hoping that it would go away. But it was only in the dream that the compassion would show.

-Dream-

Hiei wandered through the darkness, everything shadowed and fuzzy to his eyes. He could not see a thing. He wandered for minutes on end, until he saw a small light. Curious, he walked towards it, noticing that it got bigger as he walked towards it. Once he walked comlletely into the light, he saw Kurama. However, Kurama turned and started to walk away from him. He reached for Kurama, but as he reached, he saw a red string tied around his left ring finger. He stared at it, but could see that the string went on. He followed it with his eyes, and, for some odd reason, it led to Kurama's left ring finger. _What could this mean…?_

-Reality-

Hiei woke up startled, being very confused. "What the hell was that about?" Hiei asked himself. The image was burned his head. He tried shaking it off, but he couldn't get it out of his mind. Too tired to even worry about it, he fell back asleep, having no more dreams the entire time.

Once the dawn came, Kurama and Hiei both set off for Spirit World to deliver their reports. Once they ran into each other, both of them were silent as usual. They almost didn't speak the whole way towards the portal. Just before they reached it, Hiei, muttered, "I had a strange dream last night…"

"Oh, really?" Kurama replied.

"Yeah…it was…interesting…"

"If I may inquire, what was it about?"

"Nothing you need to know…"

"Oh, I see."

"But…I will tell you that I need to figure out something."

"And that is?"

Hiei grabbed the tie that Kurama was wearing and pulled on it hard. Kurama fell easily, but that wasn't the point. Hiei leaned in as Kurama was falling, closed his eyes, and planted his lips on the red-haired male.

**Chapter 2 is up! Disclaimer: I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho.**

**Hope you enjoyed this chapter! Look forward to chapter 3!**


End file.
